


HT100 Challenge 59 – Scars : Hope

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [10]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-02
Updated: 2004-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #59 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 59 – Scars : Hope

Schillinger had left a number of scars on his body, and he, as well as a bullet, had scarred Keller. Yet nothing could scar like hope. Hope was a cunt, a tease who gave a glimpse of happiness, while her withdrawal left behind a ragged wound and a screaming soul. Toby had briefly thought he'd found a bit of joy in this hellhole. Chris was fine, and he was at peace with his feelings. But like some mythological god, Hope was exacting payment by taking his children. Toby wanted his kids safe and home, but he wouldn't dare to hope.


End file.
